Royalty
by Cal Kemist
Summary: Eren is a male omega. A festival brings his kingdom's prince to his town. It's not that Eren doesn't want to go, he promised something that is easier to achieve if not even near the prince. What happens whens he's forced to go? What happens when he meets a charming man who could easily make him break his promise. Levixeren yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa not proud of this...


Before you read this, go to youtube and watch _ **LeeandLie's song "Nana"**_. **Eren will 'Sing' the song** at one point. I know its not from attack on titan but it fit the story line better than any ato song. First of all, I TRIED. Second, READ THE DAM STORY NOW.

* * *

Eren came down the stairs early in the morning. His mother and adoptive sister sat quietly at the table, sipping what smelled like sugar-free coffee.

"Ah, Eren." His mother called as she looked up from her drink. "Today's the last day the Prince will be in town. Are you sure you don't want to meet him?" Eren shook his head. His mother looked down at her coffee, watching the steam rise from the cup. "Well," his mother said sadly. "I have your lunch on the counter. Don't be home late. I want you home exactly at 11." She looked at the brown haired boy. She got up from her chair and walked over to him, placing her hand on his face gently. "Be safe." Eren nodded and walked to get his lunch. Eren walked outside and took a deep breath before walking to the dark woods surrounded by giant trees and bushes. Nobody was walking around the town yet. They were all getting ready for the price who would come in an hour or so. Eren walked deep into the woods before finding a tree that stood out to him. He grabbed at the thick bark and began to expertly climb the tree with his lunch tied to his pants. Climbing up the tree, a small wood platform came into view. Eren climbed on it and sat down exhausted. Eren's hand reached to his neck and grabbed a string. Pulling it out, his hands found a gold key with small dents and scrapes from wear. He laid down on the platform, the key still in hands. He looked up to the blue sky that had several branches in front of it. He held the key to the sky, the sun catching it slightly making it shine.

"A promise to keep," he whispered into the cold morning air. He laid on the cold wood for several minutes before becoming bored at his situation. "Ugg" He yelled out loud, sitting up. The birds that lined the tree branches, not too far away from him, sang out their sweet song.

" _ **TRAVEL TO THE MOON**_

 ** _As the dream, you weave slowly comes to life_**

 ** _Only you by my side, as we laugh_**

 ** _And as we dance under the fragile starlight_**

 ** _Someday we will find_**

 ** _The missing piece so long forgotten_**

 ** _Maybe then we can smile again_**

 ** _*Please understand_**

 ** _I'M HERE, WAITING FOR YOU_**

 ** _Even if destiny lies to you and I_**

 ** _I'M HERE, WAITING FOR YOU_**

 ** _And I'll be calling your name_**

 ** _*I bet if I reach out,_**

 ** _And I pull on the string linking you and I_**

 ** _That girl I used to be would open up her eyes_**

 ** _NO NEED TO CRY,"_**

Eren sang to the empty forest, too dense for his village to hear.

 ** _"TRAVEL IN SILENCE_**

 ** _Still it feels like you are just within my reach_**

 ** _But I know it's a lie – That my mind is playing tricks on me time and time again_**

 ** _Baby, when I close my eyes_**

 ** _It feels as though I'm back in time,"_**

Eren's sweet voice echoed through the dense forest. Though the tone of his voice was sweet and angel like, the words he spoke were ones lost to the wind. The sadness and random feelings inside him pouring out through lyrics that made less sense than a male omega.

 ** _"Yeah, a little pain, is worth it all_**

 ** _Please understand_**

 ** _I'M HERE, WAITING FOR YOU_**

 ** _If the winds of goodbye come for you and I_**

 ** _I'M HERE,_ WAITING _FOR YOU,_**

 _ **My eyes reflecting the sky**_ "

Eren stopped as he heard horse hooves heading toward him. His sat frozen. _They heard me!_ Eren thought, _How could they not._

"Eren!" Eren recognized the voice as none other than the horse face himself. Eren climbed to look over the edge of the platform as he angrily screamed down at him.

"Jean! You ass! You almost gave me a heart attac-" Eren cut himself off as he looked below to see many men on horses. Looking more closely, Eren could see his kingdom's symbol. Eren gulped before yelling at Jean again. "Jean! What the hell did you do?!" Down below, Jean smirked and looked up at Eren.

"Aren't all omegas supposed to be at the festival?" He asked in a mocking voice. Suprise covered Eren's face before being replaced by a glare at Jean.

"Jean, you ass." Eren growled out.

"Eren come down from the tree we just need you there. You don't have to do anything." One of the guards said. He had blonde hair and stood out as a leader among the others. Eren rolled his eyes before climbing down the tree. As he touched the floor, he walked over to Jean and punched him in the face.

"Hey what was that for?" Jean asked. Eren glared up at him, the smile on Jean's face clear. Eren rolled his eyes, once more, before walking back to the village. The guards followed from behind as an angry Eren stomped his way to the festival. The town was filled with laughter and dancing; flowers being thrown everywhere. Most singal omega women stood in an over crowded corner. _That's obviously where the Price is,_ Eren thought as he walk the other direction. As Eren walked, he was greeted by villagers that lived in his town. Eren shoved his frown away and greeted them with a bright smile sure to make anyones day better. Eren's mood brightened and he began walking around cheerfully. A group of girls from the ages 6-13 walked to him.

"Eren!" One called catching his attention. As he saw the group, he recognized them to be children from his village.

"Hey, Addrea!" Eren called to the 11 year old girl. The group of girls giggled as one girl hide something behind her back. One of the smaller girls grabbed Eren's hand, dragging him along.

"Sit!" They said as they gestured to a granite fountain with blue water pouring out from the top of the structure. Eren sat on the edge as the girls surrounded him. Inspecting the fountain, Eren saw the granite engraved with roses and vines. Eren dipped his tan hand into the water, feeling the cool liquid surround his hand. In the water, a small light pink flower floated around in circles. Eren picked up the flower gently, adoring its delicate petals. "Eren here!" one girl said as she held out a circle of flowers that had been stuck together. Eren accepted the gift before smiling brightly once again.

"It's beautiful." He said feeling the small flowers that adorned the edges. One girl reached out and took the crown from Eren.

"You did it wrong!" She said standing up on the fountain ledge, holding the crown high above Eren's head. "Everyone!" She yelled, catching everyone's attention. "Bow down to our real King, King Eren!" She yelled making Eren's face blush as she placed the flower crown on his head. The girls who surrounded him backed away slightly to give room for everyone to see. They bowed down to Eren who was very flustered. Eren awkwardly smiled at people who walked past, waving shyly. Eren stood up and jokingly bowed to the small girls who surrounded him.

"Oh, but my lady," He said gesturing to all the girls. "You are the princesses, we should be bowing to you." Eren lifted the crown off his head and placed it on the girl who announced his 'coronation'. "Everyone's a Princess if they believe." He patted the girls heads and lifted them all onto the fountain edge. "All hail the Princesses of Shiganshina!" he yelled loudly as he bowed to the row of girls who giggled and smiled. Suddenly their giggling and squealing stopped as a man joined to bow next to Eren. Eren opened his eyes and looked at the man who stood next to him, also bowing at the girls. Eren started to quietly giggle, covering his mouth with his hands. The man looked up to Eren's green eyes, piercing Eren with his grey ones.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked making Eren's face turn red.

"U-um, I-I was j-just-" Eren heard the girls giggling at his lost for words. Eren looked at them and shot a half glare, making them laugh louder.

"Brat it's fine. Don't have a spasm over it." He said making Eren glare at him too.

"I'm not a brat!" He said loudly. The man rolled his eyes and held out his hand. Eren looked at it confused till he realized he was supposed to shake it. Eren took the man's hand and he was not surprised at the firm grip he had.

"I'm Levi." He said looking Eren in the eyes, making Eren flustered. Eren looked away from Levi before answering.

" I-I'm Eren." He said making the other man smile lightly. He started to walk toward music, that played moderately for the people who danced, dragging Eren along. "U-um I don't really know how to danc-" Levi brock me off as he grabbed Eren's hand and placed it on his own shoulder.

"It's fine just follow me." Levi said as he grabbed Eren's other hand and placed his own hand on Eren's waist. Eren nodded shyly before following Levi's foot movements. They danced quietly, Eren staring down at his feet trying his best not to step on Levi's. Villagers gather around the two. Eren didn't notice as he kept a careful watch on his feet. Once he looked up to Levi, getting a hang of the steps, he noticed the croweds of people watching them. His face light up red. As he looked at the crowed, he saw omegas pouting and watching them with jealous glares. _Weren't they after the king? Why are they looking at me like that?_ Eren questioned to himself. He looked at Levi who was watching him with caring eyes.

"Why are they watching us?" Eren whispered to Levi as he spun him. Levi looked around, looking like he had just noticed the crowd. Levi looked back at Eren, their eyes connecting as Levi answered.

"I don't know, but let's give them something to look at." Levi said. Before Eren could ask him what he meant, Levi leaned in and kissed Eren. He stood still, no longer dancing as Levi used his arms to pull them closer together. As Eren recovered from the surprise, he closed his eyes and leaned into Levi, wrapping his arms around his neck. The crowed gasped. As they backed out of their small kiss, a blonde girl came out of the crowd and headed toward the two. As she neared, Eren and Levi recognized her as an omega. She walked up to Eren, a hard glare on her face.

"You slut!" She yelled at Eren, swinging her hand to hit him in the face in a slap. Eren stumbled back slightly, holding his face with his hands.

"What the hell?!" He yelled at her. She lunged at him again, only to be caught by Levi who grabbed her and threw her back.

"The only slut here is you." Levi said calmly, his face portraying no emotion. She fell onto the ground, angry tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm supposed to be the princesses! He's a boy! He can't marry a Prince!" She yelled making Eren forget the pain in his face. His eyes went wide as he realized what had just happened.

"You're the Prince?" Eren asked with a pale face. Levi turned away from the girl and to Eren who shook slightly from the shock. His hands in fists at his side as his bangs hung in front of his face. Levi walked over to Eren and held his hands in his own. His face looking sad at the boy.

"Yes." He said. Eren backed away from Levi, yanking his hands out of Levi's grasp. "I'm still Levi though!" Levi fought to bring Eren back. "I haven't changed, I'm just a prince. That's it! Please come back!" Eren kept his head down, not looking up at Levi. Levi watched Eren, small drops of water dropped down on the ground beneath them.

"A promise to keep." Eren whispered, barely loud enough for Levi to hear. Eren turned around suddenly, running through the crowds of people and into the dark forest.

"Eren!"

* * *

omg stap no comments plz


End file.
